The present invention relates to a mobility aid accessory package which is applied to an already existent walker ambulation device framework.
It has been determined by study of prior art that many attempts have successfully accomplished the task of assistance to a person trying to move from a seated to a standing position.
It has been further determined through investigation and observation that once standing upright, the individual is often unable to make transfer from one device to another, due to tripping hazards or patient instability.
The present invention overcomes this obstacle through an accessorizing method of applying specifically designed aid devices to the patient's already existent walker appliance. This invention also aids the caregiver in that the caregiver can use the caregiver's body weight and minimal physical exertion to assist the patient. Once standing, the patient is then able to begin ambulation immediately. This invention also works in reverse when the patient needs to be seated.
The accessorizing method adds little weight to a walker and the walker may still be folded closed and immediately transported with the person or patient to the next needed location.